Um Pedido Bastante Conturbado
by Assuka
Summary: Kwabara resolve pedir a mão de Yukina, só não esperava pela intervenção de Hiei. Presente de amigo Oculto do Sleeping angel, do FF.com.br.


**Bem gente... Essa é minha primeira fic não Yaoi de YYH, então por favor me perdoem. Várias vezes fiquei perdida por não contemplar muito bem os aspectos da série, mas eu não sou viciada em YYH, o que me deixou um pouco perdida. Sleeping Angel , taí o seu presente de Amigo Oculto, e me desculpe se não o fiz muito bem, mas é um casal que nunca explorei. Além do que comédias românticas nunca foram o meu forte. **

**Um Pedido Bastante Conturbado**

**YYH – Yukina X Kwabara**

O Ar parecia denso e ríspido. Era um dia quente no geral. Tinha sido difícil entrar na faculdade mais isso era apenas o começo. Permanecer nela era ainda mais difícil.

_-Vai estudar Kwabara!_ – Resmungava Shizuka do andar de baixo – _Suas Provas na faculdade não serão tão fáceis quanto você sonha!_

_- Me deixa em Paz Maninha! Vai arranjar um namorado!_

As coisas não haviam mudado muito. Já fazia algum tempo desde que as coisas haviam retomado seu lugar, dando ao dia-a-dia agitado de batalhas e tristezas um lugar esmaecido no passado. Parecia uma grande brincadeira. Kazuma não podia esperar até que as provas terminassem. Ele estava levando sua vidinha, tentando se manter na faculdade e no seu trabalho temporário. Não era muita coisa, mais os pais da Keiko foram muito gentis ao deixá-lo trabalhar em seu restaurante.

Era melhor ir dormir, já que o dia seguinte seria longo. Ele tomara uma decisão. Iria pedir Yukina em casamento. Sua irmã havia apoiado a idéia e disse que não se importava se os dois resolvessem morar ali por enquanto. O emprego no restaurante não era muita coisa, mas era o suficiente. Eles teriam uma bela vida juntos.

_- hn... Yukina! Aishiteru! _– berrava Kwabara enquanto se enfiava no pijama e guardava os livros ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

O que Kwabara queria tanto dizê-la? Yukina pensava consigo mesma enquanto o sono não chegava. Ele iria visitá-la após a faculdade no dia seguinte. Ela o havia avisado que ele poderia ir ao sábado, já que ele deveria trabalhar depois da faculdade na sexta, porém ele alegou que estava de folga. Parecia ser algo muito importante. Será que havia acontecido algo? 

_- Já devia estar dormindo Yukina_ – murmurava a voz trêmula de Genkai.

_- Eu sei mestra._

_- Não se perca em pensamentos menina, ainda tem muito tempo para isso amanhã de manhã. Trate de dormir_. – Resmungou a velhinha.

_- Pode deixar mestra, já estou indo._ – Respondeu Yukina, removendo os olhos do céu estrelado e andando em direção ao quarto.

Já fazia um bom tempo que ela vivia nessa casa junto de Genkai. Desde que os meninos a haviam salvado daquele... Pesadelo. Cada vez mais aqueles dias de terror pareciam distantes. E realmente estavam. Longos anos já haviam passado. Yusuke e Keiko já haviam se casado e tudo parecia bastante calmo. Tudo parecia um belo sonho, mas não era. Era uma realidade bem viva, e isso a deixava muito feliz. Kwabara a vinha visitar todos os finais de semana e lhe trazia lindos presentes e fitas de cabelo. Ela gostaria de passar um pouco mais de tempo com ele, mas sabia que ele tinha seus afazeres na cidade. Esperava que um dia pudessem viver ao menos mais perto, porém se não fosse possível estava tudo bem. Ela estava feliz de tê-lo a seu lado. Isso fazia o vazio de seu irmão ao menos um pouco menor.

* * *

Era tarde. Ele Não chegava. Havia prometido, que após os exames na faculdade iria vê-la. Teria acontecido algo? O sol já se punha em um leito púrpuro, já não haveria mais trens há essa hora. Ele realmente viria? Mas havia uma promessa... 

_-............ _– Ele me prometeu.

Era realmente tarde e Yukina continuava a Esperar Kwabara às portas da casa de Genkai. Mesmo que a velhinha a dissesse para entrar, que já era tarde e que ela pegaria um resfriado, ela não abandonou seu posto. Tinha certeza que ele viria. Ele jamais descumprira uma promessa.

_- AHHHHHHHHH! Por que... Eu estou MUITO atrasado_! – berrava Kwabara, que ficara perdido na floresta que cercava a casa de Genkai.

_- Faz anos que faço esse caminho, eu não posso ter errado... Yukina meu amor! Por favor, me espere!_

Logo naquele dia! Ele havia prometido a ela que iria encontrá-la, e disse-lhe que era algo Muito importante. E realmente era algo importante. Era o futuro do amor deles que dependia dele chegar àquela casa no topo das escadarias...

– _Ah Yukina! Cadê as escadas? Só tem árvore para tudo quanto é lado..._

Kwabara parou de falar instantaneamente. Havia alguma coisa o observando. Alguns pássaros ainda faziam algum barulho nas densas árvores, mas o que o seguia era maior do que um mero pássaro, ele podia senti-lo. Sem delongas, kwabara se viu tendo de rapidamente esquivar-se pelas árvores e mesmo assim, ao parar, percebeu um rasgo grande em seu casaco marrom.

_- AH! Não! Eu não posso parecer um desleixado hoje! Seja lá quem você for, você me paga seu Maldito!_

_-humpf..._ – murmurou a sombra de sobretudo negro que descera da árvore com a espada em punho. _– Continua o mesmo idiota_.

-_Hiei! Sabia! Como você tem coragem! Aliás, quando foi que voltou do Maikai?_ – perguntou Kwabara ainda se situando e olhando com cara de choro para seu novo ex-casaco.

_- No Exato momento para impedir que você encoste um dedo em Yukina_.

_- Ah, é? E quem é que você é para me dizer isso?_

Hiei permaneceu em silencio. Não durou muito até Kwabara resmungar alguma coisa sem sentido e virar as costas procurando novamente a saída da floresta.

_- Você acha que vai sair daqui idiota? _– Hiei bradou dentre um riso cínico _– Você não vai chegar até ela._

Kwabara continuou sem dar-lhe atenção, até que seu cérebro funcionou. É claro que não! Ele não havia se perdido, alguém o havia feito se perder. Hiei e seu maldito Jagan! Mas o que ele poderia querer? Por que toda essa dedicação somente para impedi-lo de chegar até Yukina? Ele sempre ia visitá-la e mesmo que houvesse sentido a energia de Hiei uma ou duas vezes, jamais esbarrou com o baixinho metido. Por que logo hoje ele haveria de importuná-lo! Até parece que ele... Não. Não tinha como ele saber...

Os pensamentos de Kwabara jamais chegaram ao final, por que Hiei o atacou novamente, e dessa vez Kwabara não teve tanta sorte e seu casaco se foi por inteiro. Hiei nunca teve a intenção de machucá-lo, pois se a tivesse, ele com certeza não estaria mais vivo.

_- Diabos Hiei, o que você quer carinha? Tá querendo briga é? Eu adoraria brigar com você, mas Hoje Não! Vê se se manca carinha... _

_- Com quem você acha que está falando idiota? E você acha que pode tê-la? Humpf. Não passa de um idiota patético. _

_- O que você disse ? Você está perdendo seu tempo Hiei, seja lá o que você veio fazer aqui. Eu Vou chegar lá, e vou falar com Yukina!_

Mal kwabara acabou de pronunciar suas corajosas palavras e se viu novamente ser atacado pelo "baixinho invocado" sem a mínima gota de piedade.

* * *

Hiei não sabia por que Kurama o havia chamado, mas esperava que fosse um bom motivo. Seu trabalho no Maikai podia ser entediante, mais não era fácil. Lá estava ele, deitado nem uma árvore qualquer do parque onde tinham combinado se encontrar. Apesar de não gostar de relógios, bem sabia que estava adiantado, e nada custava cochilar um pouco. 

_- Aí está você Hiei_ – soou uma voz bastante familiar abaixo dele.

_- Fala logo o que quer Kurama. Por que me chamou aqui no Nigenkai? Tenho o que fazer sabia?_ – Bradou Hiei em tom de desagrado.

_- Sabia sim, mas acho que você não vai dizer isso por muito tempo. Tenho um bom motivo para chamá-lo aqui. Se quiser não precisa ouvir._

_- Pára de rodeio e fala logo Kurama, você já está me irritando._

_- Bem então vamos nos sentar nem um banco, e prometa-me que não vai agir como um maluco desesperado._

_- Humpf. Quem é um maluco?_ – resmungou Hiei descendo da árvore e sentando no banco junto à Kurama.

_- Espero que não seja você._ – Kurama respondeu _– Chamei você por que o assunto é relacionado a Yukina. Acho que seria um bom momento para contar a verdade a ela._

_-Que verdade raposa?_

Kurama sabia que Hiei já estava impaciente pelo jeito como o chamou.

_- Que você é o irmão perdido dela. Qual mais poderia ser?_

_- Você sabe que não tenho planos de contar a verdade a Ela. Não vai me dizer que foi pra isso que me fez vir até aqui não é?_

_- E não é mesmo. Não acho pouca coisa. Acho que deveria contar._

_-Já me enchi dessa conversa raposa. Vou indo._

_-Só achei que ela gostaria de te ter ao lado dela no altar...-_ murmurou Kurama em tom bem baixo.

_- O QUÊ ?! Que altar? Ela vai ser sacrificada?_

_-Não seja bobo Hiei. Não esse tipo de altar. Estou dizendo que Yukina logo, logo irá se casar._

_- Casar? Não mesmo! Com quem ela iria se casar?_

_- E quem você acha que é o pretendente?_

_-Quem? ... Nem pensar! Com aquele idiota? Ela jamais faria isso!_

_-Bem, ele não tem tanta certeza. Ele irá pedir a mão dela, e está bastante seguro de si que irá recebê-la._

_- Pois eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça!_

_- E como você pretende evitar? Matando Kwabara? Não acho que você seja capaz disso...-_ falou Kurama deixando escapar um risinho baixo por conta da reação histérica de Hiei.

_-Você sabe muito bem que sou. E não me importo se você ou Yusuke tentarem me impedir._

_- Nós não iremos, mas você sabe a quem estará machucando dessa forma._

Hiei permaneceu calado por alguns minutos. O silêncio imperou perante os dois e parecia sem menção de acabar até que Kurama tomou a iniciativa.

_- Acho que a melhor forma de lidar com isso é dizendo a verdade a ela. Ela com certeza consideraria um pedido do irmão tão precioso._

Hiei apenas ignorou a última frase de Kurama e sumiu dentre as árvores.

_- Não sei se fiz o certo..._ – resmungou o ruivo que fora deixado para trás.

* * *

O sol já se esgueirava de seu esconderijo, marcando o nascer de um novo dia. Yukina mal havia dormido a noite, e já estava de pé. 

_-Se não dormir ele não terá quem visitar menina_ – resmungava Genkai em tom preocupado.

_- Mas ele me prometeu que viria ontem e não apareceu_. – murmurou Yukina dentre prantos.

_- Ele está bem não se preocupe. Algo deve ter acontecido e ele esqueceu de avisar. _

_- Vou ligar para Shizuka._

Assim que desligou o telefone, Yukina parecia ainda mais preocupada e chorosa. Genkai já sabia. Ele não estava em casa e havia vindo visitar Yukina. Algo realmente deveria ter acontecido.

_- Vou procurá-lo Genkai. Ele pode estar mal!_

_- Não se preocupe à toa garota. Ele está bem. Mas se te faz mais sossegada, vá buscá-lo._

Yukina mal ouviu as últimas palavras de Genkai e saiu desvairada pela porta. Correu com toda sua força até as longas escadas.

_- Espero que tudo esteja bem _– rezou Yukina para si mesma, enquanto se adentrava na estreita trilha da floresta. – _Seria quase impossível que ele se perdesse aqui.-_ Ela tentava acalmar a si mesma.

Algum tempo andando pela trilha e percebeu alguns chiados. Apesar de receosa, resolveu ver o que era, afinal, não poderia ser nada muito ruim, ela conhecia aquelas árvores como a palma de sua mão.

_- Kwabara!_ - Exclamou a garota em tom de espanto.

Seu namorado jazia sentado e amarrado a uma das árvores, com a boca tapada por uma amarra negra e tentava avidamente falar algo, que devido a mordaça era convertido em pequenos gemidos ininteligíveis.

_-Mas o que houve..._ – murmurava Yukina enquanto o soltava da árvore e lhe tirava a mordaça.

_-Aquele baixinho vai se ver Comigo_! – foram as primeiras palavras estridentemente berradas pelo rapaz de topete. _– Ah! Se vai! _

_- Fiquei preocupada com você Kwabara. O que aconteceu?_

Kwabara coçava a cabeça na tentativa de buscar uma boa desculpa para seu atraso de mais ou menos um dia e pelo vexame de ter sido resgatado por ela... Mas não teve muito sucesso. Sua sorte foi ter sido interrompido em sues pensamentos.

_- Ainda bem que está acordado Kwabara._ – Falou kurama, que apareceu cuidadosamente detrás da árvore. – _Pensei que não chegaria à tempo_. – sorriu o ruivo em tom envergonhado.

_- Kurama! O que você faz aqui? O que é isso?_ _Um pesadelo!?_ – Kwabara tentava entender o que havia acontecido.

_- Não, na verdade a culpa toda é minha. Eu e minha boca grande_. – falava Kurama por entre risos baixos - _Acabei por contar a Hiei..._

_- Hiei? Ele está aqui também?_ – perguntou Yukina surpresa.

_- Eu não acredito Kurama!_- Exclamou Kwabara um pouco enfezado.

_- Desculpe, desculpe, mas achei que não haveria problema_ - Kurama tentava se desculpar sem contar o verdadeiro motivo de ter falado a Hiei.

_- E onde aquele baixinho está? Aliás, o que aconteceu? Eu lembro de estarmos brigando e de repente não lembro de mais nada._

_- Bem é de se esperar. Hiei não tinha intenção de te machucar de verdade, e eu deveria ter chegado um pouco mais cedo, mas quando cheguei você já estava aqui, amarrado e desacordado. Após ver que você estava bem fui atrás de Hiei, ao menos para tentar compensar em parte o que havia feito, mas acabei esquecendo de desamarrá-lo Kwabara. Desculpe-me._ – Kurama se explicava com sua cara mais cínica.

_- Você que dizer que aquele baixinho folgado me amarrou aqui? E que você nem para me desamarrar?_

_- Eu acho que é isso mesmo_ – Kurama afirmou com uma das mãos à cabeça – _Eu sinto muito_ – falou empenhando seu melhor sorriso.

_- Ah Kurama! Você não podia ter feito isso... Era um dia especial!_

_- Eu sei, eu sei, já pedi desculpas._

Enquanto Kurama explicava a Kwabara o que havia acontecido, Yukina os olhava espantada. Ela não havia entendido nada do que acontecera, mas estava feliz por Kwabara estar bem.

_-Bem Kwabara, eu vou-me indo, até por que acho que vocês dois têm algo importante a conversar não é?_ - Kurama falou piscando para Kwabara.

_- Importante? Hum... AH! É!_

Àquela altura, Kwabara já havia esquecido o motivo da visita à Yukina.

_- Hum... –_ resmungava Kwabara enquanto olhava para todos os lados à busca de Hiei.

_- Não se preocupe, ele não irá mais incomodar. Pelo menos não por um tempinho._ – Kurama dava mais de seus risinhos cínicos enquanto se afastava.

Sem mais delongas, Kwabara caiu de joelhos no chão, e com a cara mais romântica (e bizarra) que conseguiu achar em seu repertório, inclinou-se a Yukina.

_- Yukina meu amor ! Eu... Er... Eu vim... Vinha... Ah! Sei lá! Mas... O motivo de minha vinda..._

Yukina o olhava espantada, sem entender o que ele queria. Kwabara segurava a mão dela enquanto tentava buscar as palavras certas.

_-Bem, na verdade eu queria saber se você ..._

_- Se eu o quê?_

Kwabara percebeu então que seria mais fácil dá-la o anel de noivado primeiro para ganhar um pouco de confiança. Foi então que levou sua mão ao bolso de seu casaco e...

– _Não!_

_- Não o quê?- _Perguntou Yukina assustada.

_- Não pode ser_ – choramingava Kwabara por entre lágrimas de desespero – _Não pode ser... O meu casaco... O anel... No bolso... Aquele baixinho insuportável... Eu o odeio!_

Yukina já havia deixado de tentar entender Kwabara há muito tempo, e sem perceber se pegou rindo do seu amado que continuava de joelhos no chão enquanto berrava algumas maldições sobre Hiei.

Ele havia deixado o anel no bolso de seu casaco novo e Hiei tinha feito questão de despedaçá-lo em picadinhos. O dia tinha sido horrível, mas o pior era não conseguir pedir Yukina em casamento. Tudo bem, eles eram moços e haveria dias melhores, mas jamais se perdoaria se não conseguisse ao menos isso. Ele levantou-se, abraçou Yukina e, com lágrimas nos olhos apenas perguntou:

_- Quer se casar comigo Yukina?_

Yukina ainda estava perplexa pelas atitudes recentes do seu namorado, mas sabia bem que aquela ela deveria responder. Sem esconder sua felicidade, ela sorriu e se jogou nos braços de Kwabara.

_- Claro!_

* * *

_-Kurama! Me tira daqui sua raposa desgraçada !_

Alguém berrava incansavelmente no meio da floresta. O baixinho de sobretudo negro não parecia nem um pouco feliz, preso de cabeça para baixo por uma erva daninha gigante e fedorenta.

_-Kurama... Você me paga!_

Fim!


End file.
